


The Red of Blood

by Redilet



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redilet/pseuds/Redilet
Summary: The hermitcraft server is doing what they do on the server when they discover that the hermits are not the only people on the server.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Red of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story published on this website, so I will need a lot of help on how to set up a story with chapters and stuff, and be nice, please!

Ren and Grian packed up their items: swords, armor totems of undying, potions, boats, ect. Gran was overjoyed, this was going to be his first raid on a guardian temple! Ren claimed to know exactly what to do and to just “Follow him if you don’t know what to do.” Grian had spected many other hermits raiding guardian temples for valuables, like prismarine, gold, Sea lanterns, but most importantly, Sponges! A guardian temple is the only way to get them, unlike all the other valuables, they can clear up a 7 cubic meter by 7 cubic meter area of water, very useful for building, escaping and all that stuff!

“Hey Grian.” Ren said, “The temple is around 15000 meters away, you should bring some snacks.” “Hmm, thanks Ren!” Grian responded, Ren knows him, he knows that he can't go on anything long and boring without a few snacks! Like some bread, some cheese, crackers, all the wonderful things that make the chickens cluck and every day!

“Hmm, chickens,” Grian thought to himself, I wonder where I came up with that idea, I am not one to be associated with animals such as chickens, what an absurd idea! I would never be associated with chickens, except for maybe my FRIEND poultryman. And i definitely wo-  
“HEY GRIAN” Ren’s voice suddenly broke through his internal thoughts and brought him back from lala land to the overworld. Ren looked as if he had been trying to get Grian’s attention for several minutes, and he didn’t doubt that he was for a minute. “Let’s GO, its a long swim, you better get started soon, before nightfall, phantoms will come out and we ain't got time for them!”

Ren was right, and Grian knew it, so he packed up his stuff and left to the front door of his base, the entrance was grand, showing all kinds of expensive blocks, mainly concrete, but there’s also tons of glass, end rods and quarts. Goddamn quarts, pain to get, stained, but beautiful, the entrance looked just as simple as an opening in his base, but at the same time as complex as foring every single block and placing it without easy flight, grian was not used to the hermitcraft server, he was used to his own worlds, where he had an infinite supply of blocks and flight, a builders dream.

The journy sucked, as but grian thanked Ren for his tips, he was snacking the whole journey, Ren was steering which made the journey a lot easier for Grian, hes pretty bad at steering, and flying for that matter, but he has a dream to become the best flyer on the server, as unrealistic as that is, he just wants something to brag about.

“We’re here.” Ren said, Grian looked down off the side of the boat and saw a dark outline of a huge structure and so many guardians, but he knew that to be natural, but what was abnormal was that he saw a dark outline of a human on the top of the structure. “Hey Ren?” Grian asked “Who’s that?” he said pointing to the top of the temple and when ren looked down… he was gone, vanished. “Who?” Ren asked “There was a man on-” Grian was interrupted by the sharp shriek of a phantom, followed by a hit to his stomach, that launched him off the boat.

Grian found himself staring Eyes to Eye to a guardian, he had just about enough time to gasp a gasp of water before he was shot with a laser and he nearly got knocked out from it, Grian quickly explored his inventory for his armor, and put it on instantly, only a diamond helmet, and the rest iron, then he went for his potion of water breathing he was just able to surface to drink it, before he was dragged down underwater by a drowned after he was about halfway to the ocean floor, the drowned’s hand got sliced off, followed by its head.

On the other side of the drowned he saw Ren, who looked at him then nodded.


End file.
